


A Good Morning

by wingsofthenight



Series: Exactly Who We Are is Just Enough [4]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 17:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18103067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofthenight/pseuds/wingsofthenight
Summary: Lady thought she'd curse Dante for infecting her with his laziness and inability to get up in the morning even when she knew he could. It ended up being the opposite.





	A Good Morning

There was one constant when it came to Dante: he was without a doubt one of the clingiest people you would ever meet.

Not in a bad way of course; if you weren’t comfortable with him hugging/practically draping himself over you, he would immediately back off or not even touch you to begin with. He wasn’t going to make someone uncomfortable if he could help it.

The thing was that he just refused to let go unless he had to. More than once Lady had to walk through their home (even being together for the past three months couldn’t stop that warm feeling that arose when she thought of this place as _theirs)_ practically dragging around her lover as she went.

Not that she was about to do anything about it. She hadn’t quite expected this level of clinginess, but even before they had gotten together she’d known him to be a very physically affectionate person, freely giving hugs or pats on the shoulder when he was comfortable with someone, so she’d had a little bit of an idea as to what she was getting into. Besides, it was nice, being able to feel his warmth surrounding her. Did it get annoying sometimes when she was actually trying to do something and he decided to be his clingy self? Yes. Was she all that mad about it? Somehow, no, no she was not. Yes, she had surprised herself by not being that annoyed.

The thing is, it really was nice. She hadn’t expected to be so at ease with a man being so close to her all of the time, but somehow it was comforting. Maybe it was just the fact that it was _Dante_ she was allowing to be close to her. She would not have settled for any less than him, not anymore. Not that she’d ever tell him that, he already had too big of a head.

There was only one tiny thing wrong with his clinginess.

When Lady first decided to take the plunge and start their relationship because he wouldn’t make the first move, being too scared of her rejecting him (she had no idea why he would ever think she’d reject him when it should be the other way around, he really was the most caring and _human_ person she had ever known), she had known that sooner rather than later she would move in with him and sleep in his bed. She had thought that she’d be able to make him actually get up at a normal time.

How wrong she had been.

She let out a deep sigh, dropping her head back onto the pillow after having taken a look at the clock. It was past nine. Again. And they had gone to bed only a little after eleven last night. Why must his sleepiness be infectious…

Not that she was going to be able to get up without resorting to drastic measures. He was practically curled around her like an octopus, arms locked around her in a hug to hold her flush against his chest, a leg thrown over hers, and head buried in her hair, probably taking in her scent he kept calling the best thing ever.

(She still called bull on the idea that he’d never smelt anything better, even when he kept trying to explain that it was the fact that it was _her_ scent that did it. He had to be exaggerating, no way he wasn’t.)

Giving up on getting up just as she was too relaxed to all but fight him for the ability to get out of bed just yet, Lady leaned back into his embrace, a hand reaching up to grasp onto one of his as she relaxed against him, smiling at the purring she could both hear and feel.

Wait. Purring. He only did that while conscious.

“How long have you been awake?” she muttered, resigned to something she should have expected by now.

“About half an hour,” Dante cheekily replied, rubbing his cheek softly against her hair.

“You better not have woken up in the middle of the night and stared at me again.”

He snorted. “Please, I’m not some creepy vampire. Nah, I did get up to use the bathroom, but I definitely wasn’t staring at you.”

“Then what was the last thirty minutes?” she asked, shaking her head and hoping he couldn’t see the smile tugging at her lips.

“Just me imagining you and me spending the whole day together. Was thinking I’d get up in a bit and make us some pancakes, then we’d go check out this one job Morrison passed along, and then we’d go back and I’d make you lunch or we’d make lunch together, whichever you prefer, and then we’d just spend the day relaxing, and then we’d go to that Japanese restaurant you wanted to try, and then we come back and enjoy each other’s company however you want.”

Lady just stared at the wall for several long seconds, just wondering how the hell this wonderful, caring man decided that he wanted to deal with her and why it had taken her so long to actually make a move, before clearing her throat and saying dryly, “Well, you definitely planned out our day. What’s the occasion?”

“Nothing, just wanted to show you how much I… appreciate you of course.”

She knew what he had been about to say with that momentary pause. Part of her was sad she didn’t hear him say it, but another part was relieved he didn’t. She knew that she felt the same way towards him, but three months… it was too soon to say those words, wasn’t it? Then again, they had known each other for over eight years by now, so was it really?

She let out an amused breath, shaking her head at him. “Well, I have been meaning to show you how to properly clean Kalina Ann. Last time you missed a few spots.”

“Oh come on, it was spotless by the time I was done!”

“Sure it was.”

“Mean.”

“You knew that going in.”

“Yeah,” he whispered, moments before the arms around her tightened. “I did.”

Lady didn’t even try to hide her smile this time, just leaned back against her lover and enjoyed the warmth he brought with him.

Maybe sometimes being lazy in the mornings was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I really just wanted to write fluff before getting into the feelings mess that will be post 5 stuff, so here's some tooth rotting fluff for these two.
> 
> Also, I'm thinking that maybe I should move all of my Dante/Lady fic to their own series because somehow I've gone and made a kind of storyline for this pairing and I'm not entirely sure how. Will probably do that as soon as I think of a good name, which might be awhile x)


End file.
